The Price of Freedom
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Set before the films, Hannah Garnet gets caught stealing and is whirled into a bunch of events that led to Jack being branded a Pirate and losing his ship the Wicked Wench.
1. Chapter 1  Theft

_Notes: I hope you enjoy this story, please review if you can and the next chapter should be very soon! XD_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Pirates, but Hannah Garnet is my own character. _

The Caribbean sun pierced down onto Hannah, making her golden curls sparkle as she walked down the busy streets of Port Royal. She could feel the rough pebble road under her worn old boots as made her way to the market square.

Hannah had raised herself after her parents died in a shipwreck, and she was an only child, left alone in the growing world. When she got to Port Royal the Governor had helped her out a little. He gave her a shabby cottage in the cliffs, but it was better than living on the streets. She had become very skilled in getting her food for free, sometimes the innocent act or the sad story but it was mostly down to stealing it herself, and had not yet got caught.

Hannah had just turned twenty one and had spent eight years looking out for herself, when her story was about to take a turn in a different direction…

Like most days, she went down to the market for her food for the day, or sometimes a couple of days. She smiled at the man on his fruit stall, distracting him from the apple she was sliding in her pocket and then went off to see what else was on offer. Her empty stomach rumbled as she stared at the loaf of bread on the bakery stall opposite her. She strolled across the street and casually picked up the bread as the baker quickly turned round as she begun to wander off and he exclaimed "Are you going to pay for that?"

"Oh" Hannah turned with a nervous smile "Sorry, must have forgotten, my mind is a bit everywhere with my parents being dead and all"

"Very well, that will be tow shillings then" the baker replied

Hannah stared at him blankly as she had no money to give him, which the baker soon figured out.

"You weren't going to pay, were you? Theft!" the baker accused loudly, while pointing at her making everyone in the market stop and stare. Then to her dread, two marines came running over and one of them asked "Is this true, miss?"

Without thinking her way through the situation, she threw the loaf of bread on the floor and ran off, pushing her way through the crowds. The tow marines followed her as she tried to make an escape. As she hurried along the streets, the clanging of her panting feet echoes down the narrow set of the houses as the marines still followed closely behind. Hannah turned her head to see how close they were, but she gasped as she tripped up on a built up pebble which sent her tumbling to the ground. She knew there was no point in attempting to get up as the two marines were already behind her and pulled her to her feet.

As they walked towards the fort, Hannah grew worried as she realised she could possibly face the noose. She had to escape, find a ship that was going to Tortuga where there would be less chance of ever finding her and being safe from the law.

So, with this thought in motion, she elbowed the marine to her left, grabbing his arm and swung her feet into the other one's stomach, sending them both to the ground. She smiled to herself, admiring her aims, but then somebody came behind her, smashing the end of their gun onto her gentle head as she tumbled to the hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2 A Way Out

_Notes: Just a short one, but please enjoy anyway!_

Hannah's eyes flattered open and she saw herself in a prison cell up in the fort. The cold hard floor made her flushed cheeks cool as she examined the cell to see if there was any way out. Hannah then heard the patting of someone's feet coming down the steep steps and she quickly sat down on the unreasonable amount of straw so she didn't seem suspicious. She then saw who the patting feet bellowed to as a man in a high rank Navy uniform appeared with some papers in his hands.

"Name, please" he said in a polite manner which surprised her.

"Hannah Garnet" she answered in almost a whisper.

"Miss. Garnet, I take it you know why you're here" he enquired

"Yes" nodded Hannah

"And the punishment?" he replied

"Death" she mumbled

"Not in all cases, but that is for Sir Beckett to decide" he answered as he finished writing then he went back out so she was unable to question him.

Certain he was gone; she drew a small knife out from one of her boots and crawled over to the lock. She wedged the small knife in, and then took a small hair pin out of her soft curls and placed it into the lock as well. Hannah closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle as she turned them at the same time. Then a miracle did happen, as she heard a sharp click and she opened her eyes to see the door unlocked. How was it possible? She wondered but it didn't matter about that least it was open! But now, she had to go and seek out Beckett to get her name and freedom off the marked list as she knew there would be know chance he let anyone off and have a second chance. She had to try, after all it was better than being doomed in a cell.


	3. Chapter 3  Branded

_Notes: Thanks to XShadowCatX for reading and reviewing, but it wasn't Jack sadly, I would think of it to be a young Norrington in his early years, but Jack will be in it very soon! Enjoy!_

Her feet gently patted down the dark corridor as she started to breathe nervously with a heavy sigh. Hannah then found the door Beckett's office and gripped the handle of her knife. She put her ear to the door and could only hear the movement of one person, so she barged into the room, holding the knife in the air to him. The appearance of the man surprised her as she saw a quiet short man, making his wig gain extra height and he's eyes stared blankly at her as she exclaimed "Take my name off the list, sir"

"What list?" he replied with a tone of attitude in his voice.

"The death punishment" remarked Hannah

"Ah" he smirked "I don't think I can do that"

She then strolled over to him and placed her knife onto his throat, yet Beckett still seemed calm.

"You have ten seconds" she warned

He still stared blankly at her, so as a warning she pressed the knife right up to his throat and started to cut gently, even though she didn't really want to hurt him, or anyone. With this, he realised she meant it and he nodded as she allowed him to look through his papers.

Then suddenly, Beckett pushed one of his legs round, kicking her to the ground as he shouted "Guards!"

She then quickly grabbed his ankle, making him also tumble to the floor as she held her knife to him again.

"You're not going to go through with it" he remarked with a grin round the edges of his mouth.

At that moment, two guards ran into the room, saw what was happening and pulled Hannah to her feet as Beckett helped himself up, gently stroking some dirt of him.

"Get Mercer" ordered Beckett and one of the guards nodded and went out of the office. The other guard then sat Hannah on a chair, pressing his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get up.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Hannah

Beckett ignored her question and played about with something in the blazing fire. Then through the door a man strolled in wearing all dark clothing and a long scar going across his aged face. Hannah grew panicked as they mysteriously nodded to each other and Mr. Mercer picked up a flaming hot poker with a 'P' shape at the end.

"But I'm not a pirate!" exclaimed Hannah as she tried to get up but was shoved back down.

"You committed an act of piracy, therefore your now a pirate" explained Beckett

"I demand a fair trail!" objected Hannah

"You're a pirate, you don't deserve one" teased Beckett.

Mercer then pulled her arm out straight and examined the poker and remarked "It's not hot enough, yet"

"It is, just hold longer" replied Beckett, holding a handchief on his neck where she had cut him.

Hannah stared with fear as she felt the heat the poker come closer to her as she muttered "Justice will be done for this"

"Justice is being done" grinned Beckett

Mercer then forced the hot poker onto her arm as she yelped out in pain, closing her eyes tightly, yet her tears still escaped through her long eyelashes. The heat rushed through her shaken body as the hot poker marked her body, melting the 'P' onto her arm. As Mercer finally took the poker off, the heat still stung her body as the new mark bubbled as she wiped her fallen tears away.

"What should we do with her now, sir? We can't just let her go" explained Mercer

"Put her on the next slave ship, the Wicked Wench" replied Beckett

"What?" exclaimed Hannah

"Tell our customer he can have her for free" Beckett carried on.

"You can't just do that!" shouted Hannah

"I think you find I can" he remarked "Plus it will be good business for the years to come"

Hannah stared in horror; her jaw dropped wide open as Mercer teased "Shut our mouth up, girl"

"Go on, take her aboard" ordered Beckett and the guard nodded as he dragged her out o the chair as she started to scream "I'll get you for this! You're regret this!"

"Get her out of here" ordered Beckett as the guard dragged her out of the room. As he pulled her through the corridor she noticed a man walking towards them, he looked at her sadly with sympathy somehow knowing what she was going through. But how could he? And why did he look at her like that?


	4. Chapter 4 No Hope Or Freedom

_Notes: Aye, it's a very shot chapter, but I promise you the next one will be longer and along with Jack finally coming into the story! XD Once again a big thank you to XShadowCatX for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and once again Jack is for sure in the next chapter! XD Enjoy! _

Hannah knew there was no point of trying to escaping as she would end up being caught again. The guard dragged her up the gang way of the Wicked Wench as the slaves were being lined up getting ready to stay in the stinking bowel of the ship for however long their journey took only occasionally coming up to see the sunlight once and awhile. Hannah had heard about this new 'trade' but had never witnessed or been part of it before, but she knew it was wrong and everyone in no matter what shape or size or colour deserved their freedom.

The guard forcefully pushed her into the brig and locked the door. He then went out of sight, leaving Hannah alone with her thoughts and events that had occurred that day. How did this happen? Oh! Over a loaf of bread! She thought as she pressed her face against the cool iron cell door. But what was to become of her now? Be a slave at a plantation with no hope of escape or freedom? She then heard the clanging of the slaves going down to the lower decks as the ship slowly started to make its way out of the bay.


	5. Chapter 5 The Captain

_Notes: As promised one Jack Sparrow! Enjoy!_

A couple of weeks had gone past and know one had been down to visit her to give her food or drink. It was a lucky thing she still had the apple she stole as she rationed it to last, but it soon got mouldy. Hannah had thought it strange that not any members of the crew had come down, but then she didn't know how trade ships worked. A couple of days ago the ship had come to a stop, she wasn't sure what for maybe to drop off or pick up some 'trade'. But then, back in the brig a thought came into Hannah's mind.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" she exclaimed to herself.

She looked at the cell doors and saw they was the same sort of locks as the ones in Port Royal; but he only problem, was this time she just had a hair pin, yet it was still worth a try. She immediately stepped towards the lock, squinting as she tried to make out how to unlock it as she fiddled with the flimsy pin.

To her surprise, she heard the long awaited click of her release and took know time wasting as she ran out the cell door and walked through the lower decks till she got to the top. She looked round, still hidden from the few crew members wandering about the deck and then she focused on a person at the helm, who she figured was the Captain. But his appearance seemed strange for a merchant sailor but he similar, like the man from the corridor who looked at her so sadly from Port Royal. He wore normal peasant clothing with a red bandana with beads trailing off them which added to the outfit as his piercing brown eyes stood out with thick black coal lining them.

Hannah then watched as someone took over the helm and the Captain strolled down to near where she was. As he walked past, she stuck her leg out making him trip slightly which gave her time to run out from the stairway and pushed him against the mast. He looked confused in what was going on, and where she had suddenly came from.

"You're the Captain?" asked Hannah and he nodded, then she carried on "You're going to set those innocent people free!"

"They're already free, love" he replied

"You what?" she asked

"They're free" he repeated

"But – but, why would you? And how can I be sure your not lying to me?" questioned Hannah

"Because I know the difference between right and wrong" he answered "Now I got some questions for you. Who are you? Where did you come from or well, been on this ship?"

"You're the Captain, you should know!" she exclaimed

"Well, I didn't. So do tell" he replied

"My name is Hannah Garnet, and I've been in the brig, surviving on an apple" she explained, but she could tell he wanted more of an explanation so she carried on "Because I annoyed Beckett, he put me on here for free for one of his 'customers'"

"How did you annoy him?" he asked

"I stole food, then tried to split his throat" she replied, simply.

"Oh, that's why he had that mark on his neck and e said it had been from shaving" the man sighed, with a grin.

"So, who are you?" asked Hannah

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Wicked Wench" he smiled

"And you're a merchant Captain?" she asked "You don't look like one"

"Well I was, but after setting those people free, I'll be branded an outlaw – a pirate" explained Jack

"Like me" smiled Hannah as she showed him the mark on her skin.

"Ouch" he mumbled "Come on, you must be starving, love!"

She then followed him as he showed her into his cabin as the cook prepared a meal for them.

"What does your crew think of setting them free?" asked Hannah as she sat down at the table with him.

"There scared of what Beckett will do, so I said I would take full blame and drop them off in Port Royal" explained Jack

"But won't it be dangerous, going back?" she asked

"Aye, but who says he has to find out?" grinned Jack

"But he will!" complained Hannah

"Then I'll think of a plan then" he smiled

She sat and thought, then grinned "I guess we're pirates then"

"Aye" he smirked "And we got all the freedom we want!"

"Sail the seas forever more!" Hannah cheered as they both stamped there hands together with each other.

_Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the awaited chapter with Jack Sparrow, now it gets better! lol XD_


	6. Chapter 6 Sea Legends

_Notes: Here's the next Chapter, hope you enjoy! And soon Bill Turner and Barbossa will be coming into the story! Thanks!_

The Wicked Wench sailed back towards Port Royal and they would be there in a matter of weeks. Hannah sat up in the Crow's nest, gazing out onto the sparkling ocean. She sat thinking wondering her thoughts. Wouldn't Beckett know that something was up if the Wicked Wench docked in weeks earlier than expected? Would some of the crew be disloyal and tell him before they could get out of the bay? What would happen to her and Jack now they was pirates?

At that moment, she was joined by Jack who joined her in the ocean's dance.

"Are you worried?" asked Jack

"A little" replied Hannah

"You shouldn't be, love" he reassured "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Why?" she exclaimed

"Just in case" he answered

"Yes, I do know how to" replied Hannah

"Oh good" he mumbled

"Do you feel sad that none of your crew will join you in piracy?" she asked

"I understand why there not" replied Jack

"I didn't ask that" she pointed out

"Aye I do" he snapped, then calmed down as he carried on "But it's probably for the better, I don't want them getting hurt on my behalf"

Later that night, Hannah went below decks to listen to the old superstitious sailors telling stories, which she had found interesting. She had learnt of a legendary island called "Isla de Mureta", an island that could not be found except by those who already know where it is. The story went of how there was a chest filled with 882 pieces of Aztec gold, but this gold was blood money what was paid to a man called Cortés to slaughter the tribes of the new world. But Cortés greed made him dishonour the payment and carried on his attacks to make even more money. It is then said that his actions outraged the heathen gods, so they placed a terrible curse on the gold.

"Hardly" muttered Hannah

"Possible, though" smiled Jack "There's so much sea to explore that you can't be sure what to expect"

There was a cheer of approvals and one of the sailors smiled "You need some teaching in the sea legends, girl!"

"I'll be happy to listen" she replied

The next thing they told her about was the sea legend Davy Jones. When a somebody faced a watery grave, Davy Jones would come and offer them the chance to delay there judgement and serve on the Flying Dutchman for however long. But as the person stayed with the ship, the more they came part of it, which turned out to be a worse fate than death.

"But how did he become what he is?" asked Hannah

"Ah, starting to believe us?" the crew member chuckled

He then told her how Davy Jones had been in love with a woman, and when she broke his heart he could not live with the pain. So he carved out his heart and locked it away in a chest from the world. Whoever has the heart can control the seas and Davy Jones himself. He also allows deals to be made sometimes but if they did not settle there debt he will find them or he will get his terrible beastie –the Kraken to find them and take to the dreaded locker. If a soul ever made it back from the land of the dead, a green flash shoots into the sky just as the sunsets, which is rarely seen.

"Interesting" mumbled Hannah "But how can you be sure it's true?"

"Plenty of sailors have experienced these things" replied one of the crew

"Stories you mean. They could have made it up" replied Hannah

"Believe in the ocean, love. It has many secrets" answered Jack


	7. Chapter 7 Port Royal

_Notes: Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated, but here's the next chapter, Enjoy!_

The Wicked Wench pulled into Port Royal, but it did not seem right, all the crew could feel it. Hannah gave Jack a nervous look at Jack as he pulled a frown looking at the docks.

"They know what happened" mumbled Jack as marines surrounded the bottom of the ship, with Beckett at the lead of them.

"We've lost already" mumbled Hannah

Jack nodded and they both walked down the stairway of the ship, surrendering as it was no use as the marines put there guns on them.

"Ah, back so soon" smiled Beckett as he walked towards them "Nice to see you both again"

"You too, mate" replied Hannah

"I'm not your 'mate'" replied Beckett

"Aw, that's a shame just when I thought we were getting along" sighed Hannah as Jack smirked.

"Take them both in my office" ordered Beckett

The two pirates were then dragged up to his office as Beckett closely followed. As they got into the room, a group of guards stayed inside the room and another outside.

"I told you to deliver the cargo, not free it, Jack" snarled Beckett

"People ain't cargo" answered Jack

"Its good business" remarked Beckett

"Its dishonest and bad business" muttered Hannah

"And what would you know?" questioned Beckett

"The difference between right and wrong" smiled Hannah as she looked over to Jack.

Beckett's face changed to anger as looked towards Jack, exclaiming "You have betrayed me and the company; therefore I have no choice but to consider you an outlaw and a lost cause" and he nodded to the same man in dark clothing and Hannah realised what was going to happen to Jack and she begun to panic as she exclaimed "No! Don't! Stop! It's not his fault!"

"Hannah, it's alright" mumbled Jack

"No, it's not alright!" remarked Hannah "Don't do this, please!"

"Do you think because you said 'Please' we're going to stop his punishment for being disloyal against the crown?" chuckled Beckett

"But it wasn't just him!" replied Hannah "I helped him!"

"Oh, you helped him, did you?" remarked Beckett

"No, she didn't" informed Jack

Beckett ignored him as he carried on "Then I do not need to explain what happens to you. Take her to the cells"

Two guards then grabbed hold of her, dragging her out of the office as she gave a concerned look towards Jack, worrying about his fate but then she was facing the gallows, did she have any hope?

"Yes I do" she thought to herself.

Hannah decided she would have to fight for her freedom, or other words escape, but first of all she would have to find away of getting the two guards off her. She let out a heavy sigh, flattering her eyes and falling limp onto one of the guards making it look like she had fainted. As she fell onto the guard, he went stumbling to the ground making her fall softer.

"What should we do?" one of the guards panicked

"Erm, go get help!" suggested the other

"And leave you here alone?" asked the other

Hannah let out another groan and the guard remarked "She's harmless, just get some help!"

The guard nodded and ran back down the corridor as the other one knelled next to her. She flashed her eyes open and punched him in the face making his head knock onto the hard wall. She then grabbed his sword and quickly made her way into the fort area.

As she got outside, she was greeted by some more guards. She sighed to herself as she lifted her sword ready to fight the guards. The first one charged from her right as she turned and dodged the blow, tackling him as she cut the ropes holding a pile of barrels together which delayed the time the other guards took to get to her. To her left she noticed an exit which would possibly led straight out of the fort, so without a thought she took the exit and to her relief she found herself not too far from the market square.

"Over there!" shouted a guard

"Get her!" another added

Hannah carried on running down the small hill until she was dragged into the bushes that were near her as someone covered her mouth with there rough hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you" whispered the man "Just keep quiet"

She nodded feeling as if she could trust him as the man let go of his hold as she asked "Who are you?"

"Bill Turner" he smiled "Another outlaw"

"Ah, is that why you helped me?" she smiled back

"Aye, us outlaws got to stick together" he answered

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"We wait here till they start to give up there search" explained Bill

"Aye, alright, then what?" Hannah questioned again

"We find away to get off this island" he answered

"But that about Jack, I won't leave without him!" she remarked

"It may be your only choice, I'm sure your friend will understand" Bill tried to reassure her but it didn't help that much as she couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.


	8. Chapter 8 A Watery Grave

_Notes: Here's the next chapter already! Enjoy! XD_

Bill Turner and Hannah had sneaked their way all the way down to a place near the docks and were watching the guard's movements. Suddenly, she saw the Wicked Wench building up with smoke as she saw yellow sparks. Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it as the ship quickly came into flame as they heard the cackle of the wood meeting the orange flames. The wood started to weaken as it rumbled as the ship broke into itself, the mast crashing own onto the deck immediately setting alight as splinters of wood flew around. The blazes of smoke blocked out the bright blue sky as it started to go down into the ocean's depths. She then saw as Jack running towards the ship and as he got to the Wicked Wench as it started to lay in its watery grave he jumped in after his beloved ship. Hannah jumped in surprise and was about to jump up after him, but Bill pulled her down.

"I've got to help him!" exclaimed Hannah

"No, it's too late" mumbled Bill "I'm sorry" he added in a mumble as they saw Jack had never come back from the surface.

"No – He can't be…" mumbled Hannah as she buried herself into Bill's arms as cool tears started to rush down her cheeks as they looked sadly to where the Wicked Wench once was and where it's Captain had gone down with his ship as the blue sky started to become visible again but less bright as the water bubbled as the ship got deeper into the sea's bed.

Later that night, Bill hurriedly came up to Hannah and explained "There is a ship leaving for Tortuga and they said we could get a ride"

"I suppose that's good news" she mumbled

Bill patted her back sympathically and replied "Hannah, I'm sure he is in a better place now"

"Come, we better be going then" said Hannah as she got up.

They walked down to the docks where they saw a small vessel waiting in the darkness. Hannah felt cool moist slowly flow down her cheeks as she darted her eyes to where Jack and the Wicked Wench had gone down. She then quickly turned her focus onto the vessel as she whispered to Bill "I don't like the look of this, it could be a trap"

"It's not, trust me they are outlaws like us" muttered Bill

"But then why aren't the guards attacking them?" asked Hannah

"They came in disguise" he answered as they approached the small gangway of the ship, or boat more like. Hannah looked at the crew suspiously not giving her trust to them as she was uncertain whether it was one of Beckett's games.

They then boarded the ship and set off to Tortuga without any attacks or traps, so they should be safe from the law or at least for a while.

"So you're pirates?" asked Hannah

"Aye" one of them smiled "And you missy?"

"Me too" she replied, she then watched sadly as the moonlight danced on the gentle waves her mind on one person, who she missed and somehow hoped he would come back.

"What is it, miss?" one of the pirates asked her.

"Oh" she shook her head "It's nothing"

"What happened?" he asked, knowing it was not nothing.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped and ran to the front of the ship, as the cool breeze rushed through her hair. She looked at the stars above her fixing her eyes on the liveliest one; she then started to feel mean for her outburst on the crew member, who was just trying to help. She turned back round and slowly sat to him as she started to explain "You see…"

"You don't have to explain to me, miss" he mumbled

"But I want to" she reassured "There was this man, who showed me what a life of freedom was like, I never felt more happy in my life, but now he is gone and it seems like my happiness is gone too"

"When one door of happiness closes another opens, look for the opened door Hannah, not the closed one" he smiled as Hannah looked up realising he had a point.


	9. Chapter 9 The Black Pearl

_Notes: Thanks to Olivegreeneyes for reviewing, I'm glad your liking it and Thank you for the advice Feng Yue ) So, here's the next chapter, Enjoy! _

* * *

The short voyage soon ended as they docked up in Tortuga just before sunset. Hannah looked out into the sparkling ocean as the sun started to slowly fading behind. Suddenly, there was a shooting green flash that appeared as the sun had gone down as Hannah stared eyes wide open, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and it made it quite clear to her that the legends the sailors had told her were in fact – true. 

"Come, Hannah!" called Bill

She turned and nodded slowly walking towards still shocked by the sight she had just seen as it was only on rare occasions the flash of green would be seen.

They then walked into the streets of Tortuga where there was a lot of fighting going on, people shouting, rum being drunk as well as the drunk people which was mainly everyone stumbling to the ground. The noise of the music leaked out the taverns and came out onto the street where others were firing their pistols. Hannah walked though the crowds aware and suspicious of everyone as first of all there were the East India Trading Company spies to look out for and then there was the unpredictable drunks wandering about.

Bill and Hannah then walked into a tavern and placed themselves at a small rotting table as Hannah flinched at every gun shot as Bill chuckled at he nerves.

"So, we hide out here till its safe, but how do we know when it's safe?" asked Hannah

"Beckett will give up in the end" answered Bill

"I rather doubt it" mumbled Hannah "That man wants my head on a plate"

"Or your neck round a noose" he laughed but then saw Hannah go pale and added "Don't worry, lass, we're just take every day as it comes"

"I wish you could have met Jack, you two would have got along" smiled Hannah

"Aye" he agreed, but she could tell in his eyes that he was not all there; his mind was on something else.

"What's the matter?" asked Hannah, concerned

"Oh" Bill came out of his daydream "Just thinking about my son"

"You have a son! You never mentioned so!" exclaimed Hannah "What's his name?"

"William" smiled Bill "His in England, with his mother"

"How sweet!" smiled Hannah "Does he know you're a pirate?"

"He thinks I'm a merchant sailor" he answered

"Best keep it that way till he's older, eh?" she replied

"Aye" he nodded

Hannah watched hopelessly as the people of Tortuga smashed rum bottles on their heads as loud lively music played in the low lighted tavern. Many sat on barrels as some stood tapping there feet and others danced round the tables.

"I've never been anywhere like this" remarked Hannah

"Get use to it" laughed Bill as he patted her back.

"I don't think I want to" she smirked as her eyes started to sparkle and cloud up.

"What is it, Hannah?" asked Bill

"It's just these events have been so overwhelming for me like all the things that have happened and all the emotions!" explained Hannah

"Hey now, Hannah, I'll take care of you lass you're like a daughter to me now and I won't let anything happen to you" reassured Bill

Hannah nodded wiping her tears away as she bought him into a hug.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment" explained Hannah

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"No, no I'll be fine" she answered

Hannah walked through the crowds till the cool breeze hit her face as she gazed at the stars over looking over the ocean. The sea made a gentle hushing so as it waved across the soft sand making a relaxing melody.

Suddenly something caught her eye in the distant, on the horizon she could make out some huge sails making its way into the bay. The ship looked some what familiar but then she thought it couldn't possibly be the ship she thought it was, could it? She shook her head as she thought it was a ridulous motion because it was not possible! The ship came closer into view as it was about to dock up, it looked exactly like the Wicked Wench apart from the wood was all black as were the sails and had a different energy to it yet Hannah still couldn't get the thought out of her head that it could be the Wicked Wench. She watched as the gangway was let down onto the docks and she couldn't help ran over to the bottom of it. She saw a figure at the top of the gangway and stared as she knew who it was without looking twice.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and ran up the gang way and jumped into his arms, tears of joy falling off the edges of her face as she held him tight.

"Nice to see you too, love" he chuckled

She then pulled back, touching his face making sure it really was him and that he was there and was not her imagination.

"How is it possible?" questioned Hannah

"Sit lovey, I'll tell you all about" replied Jack

He then told her how he petitioned Davy Jones to bring his ship back from the depths and how they finally negotiated that he would be Captain for thirteen years an then he's soul would have belong to Davy Jones and how he renamed his ship – The Black Pearl.

"Jack, that's terrible!" exclaimed Hannah

"I couldn't see my ship down in the depths" sighed Jack "And then I couldn't leave you in this world all alone. How did you escape Port Royal, Han?"

"A pirate called Bill Turner helped me; he's a good man and – Oh! I forgot all about him! His at the tavern still!" she remembered

"Well, let's go meet him!" smiled Jack and then called over to one of his crew "Hector! You are comin'?"

A man responded to the call and walked over, he seemed dark and mysterious, a couple of years older than Jack and herself.

"This is me' first mate – Hector Barbossa" explained Jack

"Nice to meet you" mumbled Hannah, not very keen on him.

"And you" replied Barbossa

"Well, let's go!" smiled Jack and the three of them left the ship, leaving the rest of the crew on watch.

They walked into the tavern and saw Bill sitting there still, his eyes brightened up when he saw Hannah was back with some company.

"Let me guess" smiled Bill "This is Jack?"

"Aye" smirked Jack "Nice to know I'm the topic of conversation"

"Very funny" mumbled Hannah "Oh and this is Barbossa, Jack's first mate of the Wicked – erm, Black Pearl"

All four of them seemed to get along very well, Jack and Bill was deep in conservation as an awkward silence had fallen over Hannah and Barbossa.

"So" Hannah broke the silence "How long have you been a pirate?"

"Since I can remember" answered Barbossa

"Oh, right" replied Hannah, not knowing what else to say.

"Jack spoke highly of you, anything going on between you two?" he asked

"What?" exclaimed Hannah "No there is not!"

"Just wondered" he mumbled

Then Bill turned to Hannah and smiled "You was right, we do get along"

"I'm always right!" laughed Hannah

"We should be getting back to the ship" informed Barbossa

"Alright" mumbled Jack "You coming, Han?"

"How could you even ask? Of course I am!" she exclaimed "But what about Bill, can he come?"  
"His already part of my crew" smiled Jack "Since five minutes ago"


	10. Chapter 10 A Sea Tale Come True

_Notes: Thank You for reviewing again Olivegreeneyes! ) Here's the next chapter (Quite short), Enjoy!_

They got back onto the Black Pearl and already Hannah felt at home again. She smiled as she gently touched the railings, blackened by the blaze.

"Hannah" called Jack "A word in my cabin, love"

She nodded, moving straight towards him and followed him into the cabin.

"What is it?" asked Hannah

"Do you remember on the Wicked Wench –"Jack begun to say until Hannah interrupted "This is the Wicked Wench"

"That ship was is gone" remarked Jack

"And I feel like it's all my fault" mumbled Hannah

"Han, how could it be your fault? I met you after I set them free, my actions were to my own consequences" replied Jack as Hannah slowly nodded her head, then Jack carried on "Now back to the point, do you remember on the Wicked Wench the crew was telling us about that island – Isla de Mureta"

"Yes" Hannah answered, confused "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's real" he said in almost a whisper.

"Jack, come on! It's a sea tale!" remarked Hannah

"Then how comes I'm here?" questioned Jack "Next your be telling me Davy Jones isn't real"

"But I thought that island couldn't be found" she replied

"Except by those who already know where it is" smirked Jack

"And you would happen to know where it is?" questioned Hannah

"Aye" he smiled "I have a few tricks"

"So, that is where we're heading?" asked Hannah, he answered with a nod as she carried on "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Barbossa at the moment" replied Jack

"Can you trust him?" she asked

"I hope so" he mumbled

_Notes: Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will closely follow! )_


	11. Chapter 11 A Plan with a Catch

_Notes: Next Chapter so soon! XD_

The next morning, the bell started to ring as an warning and everyone aboard the Black Pearl went running up to the deck, armed and ready just in case. They all saw on the horizon, a huge clean ship coming towards them with a East India Trading Company flag waving proudly in the breeze with its many cannons on each side of the ship. There was silence amongst the crew, even Jack didn't know what to say.

"We can't match them" mumbled Hannah

"We should fight!" exclaimed Barbossa

"Hannah is right. We're no match" said Jack, disheartened.

"No, I'm not" Hannah shook her head "We don't need to fight and we don't need give up either"

"What's your plan then, missy?" asked Barbossa

Hannah then went onto explain how they should let themselves be captured and went onto say that they would keep the Black Pearl trailing behind them, attached to their ship.

"But if Beckett burnt my ship once, he'll do it again" remarked Jack

"But this is the Black Pearl, now the fastest ship in the Caribbean, he would not give that up" explained Hannah

"She's good" chuckled Barbossa

"So, what's after that?" asked Bill

Hannah then showed them her hair pin and explained how it got her out of a cell – twice or they might not even be put in the cells, but anyway at late at night they would sneak up to deck, once she got the door unlocked, hide in the shadows in case of watchman, or kill him and then they would cut the ropes that were attaching the two ships and would sail away on the Black Pearl.

"It sounds too good to be true" grinned Bill

"Bu it sounds good enough" smiled Jack

* * *

The Endeavour was soon side by side with the Black Pearl and both crews gazed at one and other. Hannah tapped the railings nervously as she started to doubt her plan would work and begun to think gow all this happened to her, a couple of weeks ago she was just a normal girl having to get food for herself and now she was a pirate fighting for her freedom and hunted down by the Navy and East India Trading Company. The crew saw from the other ship, Beckett come up onto the top deck looking happy with himself as Hannah clenched her hands in a ball at the sight of him.

"Surrender or die, Jack. Even though I expected and hoped never to see you again" called Beckett

"You didn't hope hard enough then" smirked Jack

Beckett ignored Jack's remark as he carried on "So what is it to be?"

"We surrender" replied Jack

Beckett seemed to be took back by this as it was not what he had expected, not even a fight? It seemed a bit strange to him, but none of the less, they'd given up.

"You've finally learnt something, Jack" grinned Beckett

"Really? What's that?" questioned Jack

"That there is no such thing as freedom even when sailing under a black flag" he remarked "Take them aboard"

The crew of the Black Pearl was taken aboard the Endeavour, where hey had there weapons took off them and the Black Pearl was roped onto Beckett's ship. He watched smugly as they were walked down to the brig.

"You just can't keep away, can you?" he teased Hannah

"Well you are my friend, I have to visit you now and then" she smiled

"Keep moving" he snapped "I don't want to delay your appointment with the gallows any longer"

"Any chance of a cup of tea while we're waiting?" chuckled Hannah but she was pushed along by one of the guards.

Finally, all the crew was put into the brig, it was quite big seems as it fitted them all and had a wooden door, which they all knew there was a guard on the other side, probably constructed by Beckett as he was not convinced by there surrender.

"But as soon as that guard hears us, he's gonna call for back up" mumbled one of the crew as they all gathered round.

"That guard will not be there all night because once it is clear that we've really surrendered they won't bother, and if he does stay there all night he'll end up falling asleep anyway" explained Hannah

"How does she know all this?" questioned Barbossa

"I'm very observing of things" she remarked "What time should we do this?"

"Around two in the morning" answered Jack

"How do we know when that is?" asked Hannah

"Well" explained Jack "If it was just about noon when we got caught, we just keep count of what time it is, savvy?"

"Aye" nodded the crew.


	12. Chapter 12 Free At Last

_Notes: So, here it is the last chapter! I would like to thank Olivegreeneyes, XShadowCatX and Feng Yue for reviewing and to everyone else that read this X)_

Darkness had finally dawned and like Hannah had predicted there was no guards at the door because they had given up there suspicions that they was trying to escape. Hannah stood up, making as little noise as possible and got the hair pin out of her curls and placed it in the lock. She struggled to get the pin into one right place; this lock was bigger than the other ones she had encountered. She desperately tried to open the lock as the crew watched with hopeful eyes which made her try more. She then turned to the crew and asked "Anyone got a knife? I know it sounds strange, but you never know"

"Aye, I have" smiled Jack "They didn't search will enough"

He then got a knife out of his boot and handed it to her. She placed the hair pin at the top of the lock and the knife at the bottom, placing them carefully and fiddled around with the lock for a while.

There was a heavy sigh of relief when they all heard the awaited click and the door opened slightly. They all got outside in the hall where to their luck all their weapons were there so they picked them up as well and went along the passage.

They got to the set of stairs that led to the outside to the deck several floors up. Barbossa went to the front of the group to check the halls before they went onto the next floor. They tip toed up the wooden stairs in case there was a loud crack as they used hand signals to each other for communication.

Suddenly, in front of Barbossa stood a guard as all the crew members thought they was done for but luckily with a quick reaction from Barbossa he covered the unfortunate guards mouth, stabbing him in the back.

After this incident, they got to the top deck as quick as they could and saw the night watch man alone up in the crow's nest sound asleep as they all exchanged grins with each other.

"Climb the rope back to the ship and I'll cut it once you've all got across and I'll swim over" she instructed the crew.

"Lead the way Barbossa, get the ship ready" ordered Jack

The crew then started to climb across the rope with the ocean not too far under them as the night grew lighter.

"We're swim over with you" smiled Jack as Bill nodded as the crew had made it safely back to the Black Pearl.

"After you then" laughed Hannah

"No, after you" said a voice behind them and the three of them turned round to see Beckett, smirking as he carried on "If any of you cut that rope, you will be killed immediately and without hesitation, understood?"

"Nope not really" remarked Jack as he took the knife out of Hannah's grip as he started to cut threw the rope. Beckett triggered his gun pointing at Jack, his finger about to push on the lever.

"No!" cried Hannah as she pushed Jack out of Beckett's shot. She suddenly felt a thud in her chest as she looked down to see blooding appearing on her shirt as her knees felt weak as she tumbled onto the deck, Jack quickly catching her and laying her in is arms as Bill knelt down next to her. Beckett wandered off across the deck as Hannah weakly exclaimed "Run!"

"Not without you" replied Jack

"Can't you see? My time has come" answered Hannah

"No-"Bill begun to say.

"There is no point, I accept my fate" she tried to smile "Quickly both of you go and live your freedom and never stop fighting for the cause"

The bell started to be rung which meant the guards would be up on the deck at any moment.

"Just go!" exclaimed Hannah

"I can't!" replied Jack

"Please, for me" desperately said Hannah

Jack sadly nodded as Bill sniffed his tears to himself. As Jack let go off his hold of her, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered "You're be my Pearl forever"

"Believe in the ocean's" she smiled "Now go!"

Gun shots started to fire from behind her as Jack and Bill had no choice but to throw themselves off the ship and into the cold ocean below as they successfully swam back to the Pearl, her plan had worked.

Hannah watched drawing her last breaths as the Black Pearl sailed away with the sun blazing behind it, she smiled to herself as her eyes gently closed, finally being free.

* * *

_Notes: Hope you enjoyed it, I guess it's a bit depressing that she died, but hey I could always bring her back in Davy's crew or something, but I would to know your thoughts whether I should leave it here or make another...X )_


End file.
